


All work and no play makes Hyuckie a dull boy

by tinyhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because i love them!!, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think?, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Overworking, Pet Names, Protectiveness, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhyuck/pseuds/tinyhyuck
Summary: Mark wishes Donghyuck knew when to give himself a break.Or a super fluffy one-shot of University boyfriends Markhyuck!!





	All work and no play makes Hyuckie a dull boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whilst procrastinating doing my art homework. There may be some mistakes as I haven't checked over it. Also words like "Favourite" will be spelt the british way ok? Ok

Donghyuck sat slumped over his desk. His laptop, displaying his essay he’d been writing, pushed to the side. He’s not sure how long he’s been working on his literature assignment but if the bags under his eyes and willingness to fall asleep face first on his desk are anything to go by, he’d say too long. 

Donghyuck’s not sure why he left it last minute, he knows his habit of procrastinating is and will be the cause of his demise but, when presented with the choice of working on his essay or watching cheesy dramas arises, he’d much rather choose the latter. 

That or hanging out with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who sends him good morning and goodnight texts, who calls him to make sure he’s not over working himself, who cuddles him to sleep when he’s feeling stressed out, who’s made his first year in University so much more bearable. His boyfriend Mark, who, due to clashing schedules, he doesn't see nearly as much as he’d like. 

Donghyuck’s just starting to drift off to sleep thinking about how he’d much rather be enveloped in a certain someone's warmth when a pair of arms wrap around his waist and quick kisses are pepperd over the expanse of his nape. 

“Baby…” And oh, how Donghyuck had missed his voice, smooth and dulcet, like honey. “Hyuck, how long have you been working love?”

Donghyuck sits up, his back now pressed to Marks chest as Mark’s arms tighten around his waist. “Mm’not sure.” The younger drawls triedly, leaning his head back to rest on Mark’s shoulder. 

Mark frowns at Donghyuck’s clear exhaustion, the boy practically asleep in his arms. “Hyuckie, you need to stop overworking yourself, you’ll become sick” Mark’s lost count of the amount of times he’s had to come over to Donghyuck’s room and tell him to sleep, or eat something, things Donghyuck easily gives up in favour of continuing his work. 

“I know, I know” Donghyuck replies, snuggling impossibly closer in Mark’s arms. “M’ sleepy” And the last part is said barely above a whisper, soft and breathy against Mark’s neck. 

“Sleep then sunshine, i'll be here” Mark says, maneuvering then both to the bed, Donghyuck’s head now resting in his lap as he threads his fingers through his hair. 

“Sing to me?” Donghyuck says, peering up at Mark with tired eyes and who is Mark to decline such a wish? “Of course angel” He replies before softly singing a song he remembers from his time spent abroad, the english words familiar and pleasant on his tongue. 

Donghyuck closes his eyes as Mark's voice reverberates through the room, soft and low. The english words steady and soothing to Donghyuck’s ears. 

Just as Donghyuck’s about to fall asleep, wrapped in the comforting warmth of his boyfriends arms, he feels a pair of lips brush ever so lightly against his cheek whispering a soft “I love you” before he finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this was my first uploaded fic and whilst I know it was short, I have loads of unfinished longer fics in my drafts so hopefully I get to finish those soon.. Anyway Kudos and comments are super appreciated!! Thank u for reading!
> 
> twitter: @tiniehyuck
> 
> (this fic has been edited and reuploaded)


End file.
